


Garden of Memories {Ensemble Stars x Reader}

by Anosan



Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Third Person, Plot, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anosan/pseuds/Anosan
Summary: It all began innocently with a promise shared by two girls. Later, this promise had led to a devastating tragedy that stole all the precious moments you've made in your past. But can the amnesia stop you from fulfilling your oath?As you set on a journey into the starry skies, meeting many different idols of Yumenosaki, what will you discover? Memories you've lost? New memories or perhaps, both?This is a story about how a doll learned to become human again. A story about love and friendship.
Relationships: Anzu/Hidaka Hokuto, Ensemble Stars! Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> See the end for more notes

"(Y/n)-chan, don't cry," the brunette gazed at her precious friend with worry. She guides a gloved hand to the top of her hair and slowly caresses it.

The girl's shoulders trembled slightly, "But..." she sniffles, "I might not see you again..."

Snowflakes continue to fall from the night sky, softly coating their world with white. The scene felt melancholy and somewhat lonely in this quiet weather. This was the day (Y/n) had to depart to a place where Anzu could not follow. Time was ticking as the driver eyed them intently.

Anzu bites her lip in the process of making a decision. One that will change her life for sure. Taking the girl's small hands in the warmth of hers, she smiled at her gently, "Then promise me that we will meet again."

(Y/n) looked up with cheeks stained from frozen tears but her eyes were filled with new hope, "R-Really...?"

"I swear," Anzu rested her forehead upon (Y/n)'s, "We will make it to the idol world one day. Then we can realize our dreams together."

* * *

**[Reader's POV]**

I never forgot that day.

When we went our separate ways, it led me to that car accident. Everything we worked up towards, disappeared in one night. The pain I felt in my head, the smell of the hospital to the cold hands of my mother, Anzu was the only good thing I remembered. Because of her, I was able to endure it all by myself.

"I'm here, Anzu," I whispered, clutching the necklace that symbolizes our promise.

Two years ago, we told each other we would meet again. A place for us to realize our dreams together. I spent so long searching for that place and I finally found it. Drawing my attention up to the building, the morning sun glares at me. 

Yumenosaki, the school where dreams bloom.

I renewed my determination and took off, not caring what weird gazes I received from the surrounding students. My data analysis tells me Anzu transferred from Kamisaki Academy since the beginning of April and became this school's very first producer. "You never change do you, Anzu?" Just the thought of seeing her again after two years...I picked up my pace. 

Past the fountain. Past the lockers. Up the stairs.

"Anzu-chan!" When I arrived, my hands reached outwards towards the door.

**[Third POV]**

"What's with those guys..." Adonis wondered. Subaru and Hokuto were known to bicker every moment but this time, they looked as if they wanted nothing to do with each other, "Kanzaki, do you know anything of it?"

"It's just as Keito-dono had said. The president is indeed a spiteful schemer. Disbanding Trickstar whose vital points were friendship and cooperativeness," the Akatsuki member furrows his purple brows. Kanzaki wanted a fair rematch after the S1. Knowing he could no longer do so, frustrated him, "I understand this logic but I detest his methods!"

They both gazed at them pitifully. The atmosphere felt as if a rain cloud had emerged from the ceiling despite being bright and sunny outside.

"Haaah, Ukki isn't here today either..." Subaru sighs to himself. 

"Oh speaking of which," Adonis inquired, "Where is the transfer student?"

"Well that's-"

Just then, the sound of wood slams against the wall, causing everyone to jump.

"Anzu-chan!"

"!!!!" Souma reflexively grabs the hilt of his sword, freezing into position. The students in the room eyed the stranger carefully as she was just catching her breath. After the final exhale, she took the time to straighten herself upright, letting her hair maneuver along her face.

Like a single flower blooming amidst the quiet wasteland, her sudden appearance felt mismatched. Wide round eyes, almost childlike, held an innocent charm. Each strand of hair moved like silk before falling into its proper place and framing her delicate features perfectly. As plain as the school uniforms have become, the blue blazer was buttoned up in a neat fashion enough to make it look elegant as a whole. 

"Where is Anzu?" She pleaded.

"You-" The samurai went stiff. Aside from her breathtaking appearance, she shocked him in many ways. His mind traces back to the deepest depths of his memories and washed him with an overwhelming sensation. His hand falls from the scabbard.

Adonis noticed his frenzy state, "Are you alright, Kanzaki?"

The sound of his name woke him from his daze but the after effects left him quite speechless, "Pardon me, Adonis-dono."

(Y/n) looked around but there was no sign of the person she was looking for. The only thing that met her attention was the startled faces of many students. After drawing her conclusions, the excitement she felt earlier was replaced with disappointment.

Out of everyone, Hokuto was the only person who didn't seem so surprised. Subaru watched him rise from his seat as he approached her, filling him with a sense of deja vu.

"You're the new transfer student I assume. My name is Hidaka Hokuto, class representative of 2-A."

"(L/n) (Y/n)," she lowered into a small bow, "I am from the producer course."

Both Souma and Subaru's eyes widen simultaneously. 

The girl from his childhood.

And the girl who came in as a producer right after their previous one had disappeared.

 _'Is she friends with Anzu?'_ Subaru thought. He had so many questions but little did he know that (Y/n) had just as many.

"Hey there!" He pops up behind Hokuto, "I'm Akehoshi Subaru~☆ are you in the same class as us?"

"Let me see..." she takes out a sheet that has her timetable. The boy hops to her side in a nosy manner.

"Ooooh looks like you're in the same class as Sari~"

"Akehoshi, don't make the transfer student uncomfortable. Can you act normal for once?"

"You're too serious Hokke~ And look at her. She doesn't seem bothered at all☆"

Subaru gestured to (Y/n)'s expressionless face. If she didn't blink or breath, it feels as if you were looking at a life-sized doll.

"Where's Anzu-chan?"

"Well, I was just about to ask you the same thing☆"

"If Anzu-chan is not in this classroom then she must be in 2-B," Twirling around, (Y/n) proceeded to exit only to stop at her tracks, facing back at them once again, "Where is class 2-B?"

Hokuto sweatdropped. Who is this girl to Anzu?

"Hidaka-dono, on the behalf of our class representative, please allow me to escort transfer student-dono to her desired location."

Everyone's eyes fell upon the samurai idol. His declaration felt abrupt and out of nowhere. Still, he didn't seem like he would budge and was very serious about his new sense of duty. This earned a quizzical look from Adonis.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you," Hokuto turns to (Y/n), "Class is starting soon, Kanzaki will show you the way."

"Yes, understood," With a nonchalant voice, she obediently accepted the situation and waited for Souma to lead her out. He felt an odd coldness, the way she did things, much opposite to the presence of the previous transfer student. 

Adonis couldn't help but be a little worried for Souma. It was unlike him to be shaken up despite his disciplined upbringing, he was always prepared for things to come, "I wonder if he knows who she is..."

* * *

"Hey Hokke. Hokkeeeeee? Wanna come to practice after school~?" Subaru tails him cheerfully. Hokuto didn't spare a single glance nor a word and just returned to his seat. The orange boy balls his fists and pouts like a child as Hokuto walks past him. He was too occupied with his thoughts and after a persistent amount of bugging, a brief "Not now," was enough to silence him for good. 

Subaru drags himself back to his desk and slumps onto the wood. Casting a pair of blue eyes to the side, he caught a glimpse of cloudiness that encased Hokuto's expression.

> {F l a s h b a c k}

_"Hey, Hokuto-kun, can I ask you a favour?"_

Pink petals of the Sakura trees fluttered down as they stood by the gate. Anzu had her back at him while Hokuto stood at a distance, gazing with pained affection.

_"What is it?"_

His voice answers her request yet every fibre of his being wanted to betray him and grab the girl's arm without consent. But that would be deplorable. It was a tug of war between ration and emotion, in the end, whatever answer he chose wouldn't change a thing.

Because Hokuto knew, he couldn't stop her.

_"When the day comes, please don't let her find me."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Doll, The Samurai and The Wandering Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Souma were headed to the class nearby, he was held back by his doubts if you were the person from his past.

**[Third POV]**

The task was simple, bring the new transfer student to her destination and go on his merry way. 

But the situation wasn't so straightforward even for the likes of the disciplined samurai. Souma contemplated with the short time he had, his footsteps grew louder and heavier to the point of dragging his pace. He felt that he couldn't rest if he wasn't granted the closure of knowing.

_Do you remember me?_

_How is your father doing? Is he well?_

_Where did you go?_

All those reminiscent questions persisted in his mind, died in his throat.

"Oh that's right," Pushing himself to a halt, Souma turns to the girl, "I believe I didn't give you a proper introduction. My name is Kanzaki Souma from unit name Akatsuki. I look forward to be working with you, (L/n)-dono."

"Nice to meet you, Kanzaki-san," she dips graciously and back up, "I will do my best to aid you with the most efficiency possible."

There was the odd coldness again, as much as this girl resembles the one in his past, both in name and appearance, he was beginning to doubt if they were the same person. One had a bright warm smile and a happy voice but this one was nonchalant as ever. 

Still, he felt like he had to make sure, "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but have we met before?"

As Souma anticipates, (Y/n) responds by tilting her head, "Eh? I don't think so."

"I see..." He closes his purple orbs. The feelings of familiarity weren't mutual at all. She must have moved on with her life after almost 10 years, it makes sense for her to react that way. Or that he got the wrong person. Still, Souma couldn't brush off the feeling of disappointment.

"Um..." (Y/n) meekly interrupts, catching his attention, "If I knew you in the past, I'm sorry I can't remember. In fact, I don't remember a lot of things."

"Wh- that's..." he was taken aback by the unexpected. 'Could it be amnesia?'

"Although I tried many times, I just can't remember," she continued, voice barely above a whisper, "Except for Anzu."

Souma couldn't quite hear the last part. Naturally, he was more interested in her unusual circumstances but being the chivalrous man he is, he chose to leave the subject behind, "N-No, it was my fault for pressing too much. From the bottom of my heart, I apologize."

He bows deeply in such a manner that it caused the passing students to spare them a weird glance. (Y/n) wasn't sure how to handle the samurai's personality as she didn't think it was a huge matter. Despite his actions on trying to amend things, she felt even more guilty.

"Hey, is that the new transfer student?"

"Ooooh what a cute lady."

"I wonder what's going on between them?"

The piling whispers caught the attention of a certain blonde man. Intrigued, he headed towards the direction where the source of the new information lies.

'What would Anzu do...' the girl thought to herself, hoping the situation would escalate itself.

"Wait."

She was thankful it did.

Souma shot up with his guard on maximum and swiftly grips the hilt of his sword, "Hm. This presence is..." Using his warrior senses, he concentrated on his surroundings intently, "I fear there is danger nearby. (L/n)-dono, we must hurry before-"

"Before what I wonder?♪"

**[Reader's POV]**

Someone came from behind. I turned to see the man who called out to us near the stairway. There was something off-putting in his nature, the way he casually wore his clothes, or how his unruly dark blonde hair spiked once it reaches his shoulders or the frivolous smirk he had just a moment ago. When I locked gazes with him, I saw his mouth part slightly and his eyes looked like they were surprised by something.

"Woah hahaha ♪pulling a trick like that, you almost had me there," the man winks playfully, "May I accompany you to wherever you're going? I'm sure I can entertain you far better than Souma-kun, don't you think?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "I was just trying to get to class 2-B. I don't think I need two escorts to do that."

"Well aren't you the brutally honest type," He states happily, "Just adds to that mysterious charm of yours~"

Kanzaki immediately corrects his posture and moves into my view. The back of his ponytail swayed as he unsheaths the katana in one single motion. Everything was done so gracefully that I had to take a minute to register what just happened. 

"*Sigh*, I was trying to say hello and you've already got your sword pointed at my face. Man, you really have no manners for your seniors do you?" 

"Do not step a foot closer you heathen!"

"Heathen? That's not a very high school boy-like thing to say. Well coming to think of it, carrying a sword isn't very normal either," Despite the threats Kanzaki threw at him, this man took none of it seriously, "You should probably go back to class Souma-kun. Come on, move aside now. Shoo shoo!"

"I will not repeat myself!" Kanzaki declares, not budging the slightest.

I have a feeling that I won't be going to class anytime soon. Should I leave? But doing it so suddenly would be rude...

"Now don't get too hostile, you won't wanna end up being the bad guy of the story y'know?" His humour irked him even more, "As the prince, I must sweep the princess away from the hands of her captor."

Eh?

"Princess...?" I repeated.

"Oh? Would you prefer to be called something else perhaps? Maybe...my beloved~"

I shot a glare at him.

"Hahaha, to be honest, I can't find you scary thanks to your pretty face. Well if you don't want me to call you none of those, why don't you tell me your name?"

"..." For some reason, his nature has caused me to stubbornly refuse his request. But I still don't want to be called by those embarassing nicknames, "(L/n) (Y/n). From the producer course."

"(Y/n)-chan huh? Such a cute ring to it," He grins, "The name's Hakaze Kaoru. But of course, you can call me by my first name, it wouldn't be fair y'know~"

I can't believe it. He really just used my first name...and added a honorific too...

"No, I'm fine."

"Awww, then how about big brother Hakaze?"

"..." I think its best that I stop talking.

In one smooth motion, Kanzaki slides the blade back into its case, "I advise you to leave. We don't have time to be dealing with you." 

Hakaze audibly sighs, "Fine. But it's not like we won't be seeing each other, right (Y/n)-chan? Are you free after school? There's this classy coffee shop in the commercial district. The parfait is extremely popular there."

"I'm not interested," I reply as quickly as possible. I want nothing to do with men who only come after girls solely for their appearance. Besides, I'm too busy with my part-time job to be dealing with those things.

"Not a fan? Then how about we go to the mall together. I can help you carry your bags if you want to♪"

"I can carry my own bags." And I can't afford shopping like that either.

"So is that a yes?"

No.

"..." There was an urge for me to say something back until I figured that Hakaze would find some way to stretch the conversation longer. I directed my attention to Kanzaki with a serious look, "L-Let's go, Kanzaki-san. Or we'll be late."

"Understood, (L/n)-dono."

This caused the man to act in a flustered manner, "Hey now, you guys can't team up on me like that."

"You're a dangerous person," both Kanzaki and I stated at the same time.

"Haaah first Anzu-chan and then you, have I really lost my touch?" Hakaze contemplates to himself, "I really care about having a good impression to you, (Y/n)-chan. So give me another chance to make it up to you okay? ♪"

He's really persistent. Since Anzu was the first female student in Yumenosaki, that means she must've run into this person several times. Or to put it more accurately, Hakaze trying his hardest to find her within the campus.

"Just how does Anzu deal with you..." I sighed. 

Oh...that's right...!

Anzu is probably waiting for me right now, I have to get to class 2-B.

"Oi, where are you going (Y/n)-chan? You didn't even say goodbye."

"(L-L/n)-dono?"

With one glance I called out to them, "I have to find Anzu!" There was a glimpse of sadness in Kanzaki's expression but I had no time to question it. 

There was a promise to fulfil and she's waiting for me somewhere. The Anzu I know will never break a promise.

So, I won't give up just yet. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers! To share my love for this fandom, I want to dedicate myself to making an actual storyline and build relationships between the reader and character organically. This story will follow the plot of the anime and also some events from the game's timeline. I will also add extra chapters that follow neither of those listed above. Don't be afraid to comment, anything really!


End file.
